The Trouble With Trains
The Trouble With Trains is the second Back to the Future episode in the third season and a featured film as the remake of TurboJ's Desk Railway animation. Synopsis Reggie the Engine Driver crashed his train. Then afterwards, Marty McFly organized a quickest rescue operation to save Gordon and his driver from plummeting over the edge of the side of Bluff's Cove as quickly as possible. Plot This first movie started off at Bluff's Cove station when Reggie the Engine driver started singing a song called "I've been working on the Railroad" and got on-board Gordon. Marty McFly arrived to see him to talk to Reggie about driving trains. In fantasy, an old L.N.E.R. Sir Nigel Gresley was riding on the railway line, and fell off into the barrier. After doing this, he got on-board driving Gordon. When he drove him much too fast, they were hanging onto the edge of the bank. Marty talked to the policemen about the derailed train. He thinked that Reggie and Gordon were driving much too fast around the circle a couple of times. Officer Dennis used his intercom to speak off to Reggie. Doc Emmet L. Brown came to Marty and talked to him what was going on there. Marty showed him the derailed train, and he wanted a plan to get Gordon back onto the rails. Doc hatched a plan. He wanted some explosives. Marty was serious to him that wasn't a good plan. He didn't want him to blow up the train (like Locomotive No. 131 with the use of presto logs getting destroyed in the barrier after shoving the DeLorean back to 1985). And so, Doc needed Marty to go and find his friends. Huey Walters,' Rainbow Mason', and Lorraine McFly didn't have the plan except for Bob Wycoff at all. In fact, the secured blocks were being secured on Gordon's wheels and the Officer Dennis the policeman made them get out of the train. Rainbow accidently detached the red caboose from the passenger carriage and had almost fallen down to the ground. Officer Dennis the Policeman ordered Rainbow to reattach the red caboose back onto the passenger car as quickly as possible. With the Thief's help, he brought a giant robot to pull Gordon back onto the tracks. At last, he was safely off the edge, and tipped over onto the other side instead of back on the railway line. Reggie was brought to the hospital into the medical van, and Doc and Marty took Gordon to the mechanic. Three months would be longer for Marty to think he'd be able to see him again. But the next day, the railway bought out a massive white high speed electric train to run the passenger service while Gordon was repaired. It only had one accident for the last shock. Characters *Marty McFly *Emmett Brown *Bob Wycoff *Huey Walters *Rainbow Mason *Lorraine McFly *The Thief *Reggie (debut) *Policemen (debut) *Nubby (debut) *Gordon (does not speak) *High Speed Electric Train (does not speak) *A Medical Van (faceless, does not speak) *A Police Car (faceless, cameo) *A Police Van (faceless, cameo) *A Police Motorcycle (faceless, cameo) Trivia *This was the first film in the series: **The second time Gordon appeared since "Mouse Attack!". **The first time Emmett Brown never said "Great Scott!". *The old L.N.E.R. A1/A3 Pacific Steam Engine by crashing into a barrier is the reference for the old green Steam Locomotive Number 131 flying off the Shonash Ravine, by crashing into a barrier and destroyed from Back to the Future Part 3. *Gordon depicted as a mix of the L&YR Hughes Class & A1/A3 Pacific, with a mounted headlamp. *Huey worn the Star Wars pilot suit before "The Bee", he gained a blue mechanic's suit. *The Dragon Robot (inspiration of "The Doomsday Project" by TurboJUK) was meant to appear in the film, but was replaced by Johnny 5/S.A.I.N.T. Number 5 (Short Circuit) for unknown reasons. *Thomas appears at the end during the credits before The Trouble With Trains 3. Goofs *The people didn't get on the train. *Toad wasn't supposed to be in the film because the model maker didn't have enough money to buy the new Lego Caboose. *Toad was painted black. *The green clay was incorrectly secured on Gordon's wheels, but the model maker didn't have any blue-tack. *Somebody's shirt was blocking the camera when Gordon was pulled by the giant robot. Borrowed Soundtrack *Run-away, Breakdown Train, & Repairs Theme - Mike O' Donnell & Junior Campbell *Police & Hospital Theme - LEGO Island Videos File:The Trouble With Trains - Original File:The Trouble With Trains - Remake Category:Featured Films